Commercial buildings are commonly made with horizontal beams and vertical studs which are connected together and which permit the stud to have vertical movement. That is, a connector extends between the beam and the stud and is a slip type connector which provides for the desired vertical movement relative between the beam and the stud. The prior art is already aware of connectors for building framing or structures and which permit vertical movement between the beam and the vertical stud. One example of the prior art is found in the type of vertical slide clip utilized by a corporation named Inryco, Inc., and a print filed with the present document shows that prior art clip which is angled and has a slot therein. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,452,559 and 1,824,631 and 1,879,459 and 1,984,028 and 3,238,684 show connectors or joints relative to structural pieces.
However, the prior art is different from the present invention in that the present invention relates to a slip-connector which snugly receives the edge of the vertical stud which is channel-shaped and which therefore restricts the stud but permits the relative vertical movement between the beam and the stud. An important feature is that the present invention provides for a plate which forms the joint between the beam and the stud and which is arranged so that the plate can be readily and easily welded or otherwise connected to the beam, and the connection can be securely and easily made on the job site.
Still further, the present invention differs from the prior art in that the connector forming the joint of the present invention can be installed at the desired locations between the horizontally extending beams and when the beams are already in place, and therefore there is no requirement for sliding a connector from the end of the stud and down to the particular beam in order to have one connector at each beam. That is, the connector of the present invention can be installed between every two beams and after the beams are in position, rather than sliding the connector down the stud in sequence with the installation of each and every beam. In that manner, it is always possible to properly position the connector, and the likely error of omitting the positioning of one connector between every two beams is avoided.
Still further, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for a slip-connector type of joint for a structure having a beam and a vertical stud adjacent thereto wherein the joint provides a secure connection and properly laterally restricts the stud while permitting the vertical slip connection between the beam and the stud, and also the joint of this invention is easily and accurately installed on the job site. With regard to installation, the present invention provides the advantage of avoiding the requirement for any welding on the confined vertical stud, and the only welding or like attachment can be performed with respect to the accessible horizontal beam. The present invention also distinguishes over the prior art in that it provides a stronger joint.